


Last Chance

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They pass the last exit to sanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

They passed the sign for the last exit before their quarry, their last chance for sanity, for salvaging their civilian lives.

Neither he nor Mia looked at it with any regret, and the pair in the third car certainly didn't.

The sun glinting off the bus ahead drew them in, the sign they really had been looking for.

Mia loved her brother, and was here because of it.

Brian loved Mia, but it was love of Dominic Torreto that drove him as hard as it did her. Eventually, he was going to have to face that with both of them.


End file.
